Rachel Williams
Rachel Williams (born 1981) is a controlled character in Manchester Chronicles. A British-born boutique clerk, Rachel works at the Eternal Stylz in Manchester as Floor Manager. Biography Rachel was born in Manchester, UK, an older sister to Alice Williams and younger sister to Judith Williams. Rachel's parents are lower middle class, her father working in parking enforcement while her mother's a legal secretary. Ever since her youth Rachel has had fantasies of tropical vacations, loving the beach and, in particular, how little people tend to wear when on one. Rachel ended up being sexually active early in her teens, often flirting with boys at local pools as well as on the beaches in the summers. By the time she had finished school Rachel only had two A-Levels and soon fell into retail work. Bouncing from job to job, Rachel rarely spent more than a year employed at one location, including stints at the local Stilton hotel as both a maid and desk clerk. Michelle Burgess and later Heather Prescott both became her roommates, but she struggled to keep up with them financially. Finally, Ethel Kellogg hired Rachel at Eternal Stylz, as Assistant Manager. In her free time Rachel took up photography, but her hobby has primarily been to get images of men at the beach, using them to decorate the side of her bed. Rachel tends to avoid talking about Joclyn Williams, not due to a lack of pride but rather vanity over a fear people might think she herself is older than she looks. What Rachel remains unaware of is the supernatural side of her life. Ethel has been using the Mermaid's Tear to control her, to the point where she has a trigger phrase already stored in her mind. Heather, along with one of her crushes Kieran Hawthorne, can stop time, thus she's ended up frozen more than once. Ashlynne Krueger, Heather's roommate, has even used hypnosis on her on the occasion. Beyond those instances Rachel has also formed a sort of partnership with Natalie Townsend, allowing Stephanie Townsend, Nonah Highfield and any others who wish to join them to pose as mannequins at Eternal Stylz while she's on shift. Rachel remains unaware that Type-7 is a major reason the mannequins are able to keep so still. Ethel has recently started to up her control of Rachel, manipulating her sex life so she finds herself lacking satisfaction with men. Personal Information * Current Age: 28 * Height: 5'7" * Weight: 144 lbs * Hair Color: Dyed Blonde, naturally Brunette * Eye Color: Blue * Bra Size: 34D * Hypnosis Rating: 1 * Current Place of Residence: Manchester, UK * Sexual Preference: Men, Women * Favorite Drink: Sangria * Favorite Food: Sushi Relationships Family * Judith Williams, Older Sister * Alice Williams, Younger Sister * Joclyn Williams, Niece Co-Workers * Ethel Kellogg, also Employer * Punita Mhasalkar * Uttara Kalkarni * Ellie Portman * Inna Sobol Friends * Heather Prescott, also Roommate * Michelle Burgess, also Roommate * Natalie Townsend Appearances * Manchester Chronicles: The Longest Birthday * Manchester Chronicles: My Fair Ladies * Manchester Chronicles: Stone Cold Payback * Manchester Chronicles: Shop til you Stop * Manchester Chronicles: After the Ball * Manchester Chronicles: The Taming of a Few * Manchester Chronicles: Birthday Blues * Manchester Chronicles: Cocktails, Statues and Secrets * Manchester Chronicles: From Russia For Love * Manchester Chronicles: Laying the Foundations * Manchester Chronicles: Perfect Fit * Manchester Chronicles: Baby, It's Cold Inside Trivia * Rachel is physically based on television presenter Holly Willoughby. Category:Characters Category:Controlled Characters Category:Manchester Chronicles